


Let's Be Serious

by J_33



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_33/pseuds/J_33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha Romanoff never needed anybody, at least that’s what she made herself believe, but with every growing minute she spent with Steve Rogers, it became harder and harder for her to convince herself that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Be Serious

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted an Avengers fic in a while so ENJOY:)

Natasha Romanoff never needed anybody, at least that’s what she made herself believe, but with every growing minute she spent with Steve Rogers, it became harder and harder for her to convince herself that.

 

It wasn’t until she spent a week being interrogated by some dickheads who thought if they beat the crap out of her, then they would be able to use her to get to Captain America. What they planned on doing after that, Natasha had no clue, but that wasn’t the point.

 

She wasn’t a very religious person, and if there was a god, she knew with all the red on her ledger that it was a one in a trillion chance that when she died, probably in the field during a mission, she would follow the light, and be greeted by angels at some pearly gates, floating on clouds, with some gold harps playing in the background. Natasha believed that once your heart stops pumping, and your brain shuts down, that’s it, but Steve made her hope that there was something more; like a beginning after the end. She wanted to be good around him, because he deserved more than who she used to be – who she still is.

 

Her head was spinning, as she sat tied down to a rusty chair, with her messy red hair stuck to her sweat covered face. For one quick moment, Natasha was happy that she cut it a few days before this mission, because long, thick hair in this humidity would have been torture in itself.

 

She felt a cut on her forehead that was dripping blood into her right eye, and she had a busted lip, a few broken ribs, more bruises then she cared to count. She was also severely dehydrated, which is what happens to you when you’re stuck in an underground cave in the desert for a week.

 

One of her captors was holding a knife to her neck, and Natasha was daring him with her eyes to slit her throat. She felt the edge of the knife pierce her skin right before she saw the blur of a red, white, and blue shield fly past her and nail the man in the side of the head. Not too much later, there was five or six SHIELD agents in the cramped cave, either beating up or arresting the rest of the fools who thought they could kill the Black Widow.

 

Despite the blood trickling into her eye, obstructing her line of sight, she recognized Steve walking towards her, after he finished breaking some goon’s nose. His eyebrows were creased in worry, but Natasha couldn’t find the words to comfort him, because she was too happy to see him again. She knew that she wasn’t dying, and her wounds weren’t fatal, though they did hurt like a bitch, but she swore when she watched him walk towards her, and kneel down in front of her, she swore she saw the light.

 

He untied her binds, wiped the hair out of her face, and asked her if she was okay. Natasha nodded her head, taking a deep breath, not talking because her mouth was too dry. He helped her up, and walked her to the awaiting ambulance to get checked out, and Natasha couldn’t help but think that Steve Rogers was the light in the darkness that was once her life.

 __  
  


After that week long ordeal, it became harder and harder for Natasha to see Steve as just a friend, because she wanted him to be so much more than that. Maybe he already was more than that, and she was just too blind to see it all this time.

 

She could tell that he felt guilty. His apology for getting her into that mess was always on the tip of his tongue, but Natasha didn’t want to hear it. Unfortunately for her, one day at work, he cornered her into the gym locker room.

 

“Uh Steve, I know times have changed since you got defrosted and all, but I’m pretty sure the men’s locker room has always just been for guys,” Natasha said, trying to get out of whatever he was about to say.

 

“Can we just be serious for one minute,” Steve said, frustrated.

 

“Go right ahead.”

 

“Look, Nat, I’ve been trying to come up with a way to apologize for getting you hurt. I mean that week spent looking for you – I just didn’t know what I would do if – if you…” he paused.

 

“Kiss me,” Natasha said.

 

“What?” Steve said back.

 

“You wanted serious, and I’ve never been more serious in my life, Steve. Just kiss me,” she said.

 

It started off hesitant; Steve was nervous and awkward like that. Natasha put her arms around his neck, and pushed him against a wall of lockers, deepening the kiss. She could feel his heart beating in his chest, and hers was doing the same, but all good things must come to an end.

 

Pulling away, Steve had a goofy smile on his face.

 

“What’s so funny?” she asked.

 

“Nothing, I just didn’t really think I’d ever kiss someone in the men’s locker room,” he said.

 

“Well there’s a first time for everything,” Natasha said with a laugh, pulling him back down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I go on vacation in under two weeks but feel free to request a Steve/Nat fic before summer ends!!!


End file.
